Star vs The Forces of Evil: Toffee's Revenge
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: A more sweeter ending to the season finale of SVTFOE. After Marco had his fun, he realized that he had been neglecting someone close to him and decides to make things right. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Marco held Star's hand and tried to pull her back.

"Marco let go!" said Star, "You'll get pulled in too!"

"I'm not letting go!" said Marco.

"Neither am I!" said Jackie as he pulled him back with help from Janna.

Soon the portal closed.

"You ok?" asked Marco.

"Yeah, thanks to you," said Star.

He went to Jackie.

"Are you ok?" asked Marco.

"Yeah," said Jackie, "This is the best dance I've been to."

Star had tears in her eyes.

"I'm…. just gonna go home now," she said with her voice breaking up.

"Me too," said Marco, "But….."

He turned to Star who was clearly upset about what has happened.

"I think…. Someone needs my attention," said Marco, "Someone who I should've been paying attention to this whole time."

Star was crying about the spell book, but was concerned about something equally as important.

"I think…. I think I like Star," said Marco, "I always have ever since she came back into my life."

He didn't know that Star was listening.

Jackie smiled knowing that Marco made a courageous decision.

"Well its about time you realized that," said Jackie as she smiled.

"Wait… you mean you're ok with it?" asked Marco.

"Of course I'm ok with it," said Jackie, "I was just testing you to see if you would make the right decision, and you did."

Marco smiled.

"You're trying to tell me that your heart is telling you that you have feelings for Star, and if I liked you, I'd understand that," said Jackie, "And if I had any sense I wouldn't interfere with that."

Marco smiled.

"Go get her tiger," said Jackie as she gave him a hug.

He went to comfort Star.

"Star…." Said Marco.

Star turned to see Marco.

"Marco," said Star surprised, "How come you're not with Jackie?"

"We…. Things didn't really work out," said Marco.

"I'm sorry," said Star.

"No I'm sorry," said Marco, "I should've been there for you," said Marco.

They hugged.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to get your book back," said Marco, "No matter what it takes."

"Thank you," said Star drying up her tears, "No wonder why we're best friends."

"Star… tonight made me realize something," said Marco.

"What is it?" asked Star.

"Well….." said Marco struggling, "I… I lu…. I luuuuhhh…. I…."

Star interrupted him with a kiss.

The kiss lasted for a while.

"Let's get outta here," said Jackie.

"You said it," said Janna.

"I know what you're trying to say Marco," said Star, "I love you too. I always have."

They hugged.

"Shall we go home my princess," said Marco.

"Yes," said Star.

They walked back home holding hands.


	2. Yay or Nay?

Those of you who have recently read my alternate ending to Bon Bon The Birthday Clown, I was wondering one thing;

If this fan fiction should have more chapters or be left how it is. Its gotten a total of over 400 views in less than a week and I guess its pretty damn popular. So does everyone want me to continue the story? Because if so, I will be more than happy to.

Leave your opinion in the reviews section. Cheers


	3. Chapter 2

Marco carried Star on his back to the house.

"Mi hijo, its late," said Angie, "Is everything alright?"

"OF course, everything's ok," said Marco, "Just another magic battle going on."

"At least you're home safe," said Rafael.

"Yeah," said Marco.

Star was really tired after a long day.

"I better put Star to bed," said Marco, "She's really tired."

Star was really happy that Marco said he loved her.

"I love you," she whispered.

Marco put her in bed.

"There you go princess," said Marco, "I'm right down the hall if you need anything."

He went to bed.

Star was starting to have a nightmare.

An old foe had returned; Toffee.

In the nightmare he was destroying everything in his path with the help of Tom, her ex-boyfriend.

They finally caught up to Marco.

"Prepare to die Diaz!" he said.

Star was starting to talk in her sleep and Marco could hear her.

He went into her room to check on her.

"Star are you ok?" he asked.

Star held him tight.

"You're alive," she said.

"Of course I'm alive," said Marco, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I-I-I had a nightmare…." Said Star, "Toffee returned and he and Tom destroyed everything I cared about… including you."

Marco comforted her.

"Star, I'm not going anywhere," said Marco, "I'm right here for you."

They shared a kiss.

Everytime Star kissed Marco butterflies were in her stomach.

"I love you," said Marco.

"I love you too," said Star.

"Well, I should be heading back to bed," said Marco.

But star stopped him before he could go.

"Um…. I know this sounds awkward, but…." Said Star, "Could you stay with me? I don't wanna have another nightmare."

Marco smiled.

"Sure," he said as he got in the bed with her.

Unbeknownst to Marco, his parents were watching everything.

Meanwhile back on Mewni, the ground was rumbling.

From the dirt, a green hand emerged from below.

"Revenge will be mine," said a familiar voice.


	4. Chapter 3

Toffee was walking back to Ludo's hidden base.

"Ludo, I have returned," he said.

"Toffee!" said Ludo, "I was so relieved to hear of your return."

"Do you have the ingredients?" asked Toffee.

"Its all here master," said Ludo as he showed him the book, "Without the book, Star remains powerless."

"Excellent," said Toffee, "The only thing left to be done is to learn the forbidden spells, and then revenge will be ours."

"Yes….." said Ludo, "Ours."

Back at the Diaz Residence, Marco was still asleep in Star's bed.

"Marco!" said Star.

Marco woke up and was surprised.

"Wow, you're up early," he said.

"I know," said Star, "I feel a lot better about what happened."

Marco still felt down about what happened.

"You ok?" asked Star.

"I still wish I could've come sooner to save you," said Marco.

"You still did," said Star, "That's all that matters."

She kissed his cheek.

"Children, breakfast is ready!" called Angie.

"Coming down Mom," said Marco.

"Race you down!" said Star.

"You're on Princess," said Marco. They raced downstairs.

"You don't stand a chance," said Star, "I'm gonna win."

"That's what you think!" said Marco.

He did a flip and landed on the last stair before Star.

"Nice one wild man," she said.

"Thanks," said Marco, "After you."

"Why thank you," said Star.

Angie and Rafael were smiling at them.

"What?" they asked in Unison.

At school Star and Marco were walking to class holding hands.

"Everyone's staring," said Star.

"I don't care," said Marco smiling.

"Well, they definitely are cute together," said Janna.

"I'll say," said Jackie clearly not paying attention.

She had a new crush. On Oskar Greason.

"Uh oh," said Janna, "Someone's got a cru-ush."

"What?" asked Jackie, "No way."

"Yes way," said Janna.

"Ok you're right," said Jackie.

Star overheard and decided thye would look cute with each other.

"Star…." Said Marco.

"Relax Marco," said Star.

Marco knew he could trust her.

"Ok Star," said Marco smiling.

Marco was getting something out of his locker but he noticed it was gone.

"Looking for this?" asked Janna holding his journal.

"JANNA GET OUT OF TOWN!" he said.


	5. Chapter 4

Marco was writing something in his journal during lunch time.

"So, doing some diary thoughts again?" asked Janna.

"Janna stay out of my business," he said.

"What is it?" asked Janna.

"Not telling you," said Marco.

"What is it?" asked Janna.

"Please stop asking me," said Marco.

She kept asking him over and over until he finally gave in.

"Alright fine!" said Marco, "It's a song for Star ok?"

"Whoa," said Janna, "You go boy."

"But please don't tell star," said Marco, "It's a surprise."

After school she saw a letter for her.

"Dear Star, meet me after school at the house, I have a surprise for you," it read.

Star had a wide smile on her face.

"I wonder what the surprise is," she said.

Later Marco got out his old guitar his dad gave him.

Star was at the front of the house waiting for Marco.

He came out with the guitar.

"Marco what's this about?" asked Star.

"Well…. After what happened a few days back, something came into my head," said Marco, "So I decided to turn it into poetry."

"Awww," said Star.

"Its…. A song that I wrote for you," said Marco.

Star blushed.

"R-really?" asked Star.

"Yeah," said Marco.

He started playing the guitar and begun to sing.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go."  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling.  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
La, la (la, la)  
La, la (la, la)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
La, la (la, la)_

 _Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh_

Star had tears in her eyes.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," said Star.

"I'll always be there Star," said Marco, "No matter what."

"No matter what?" asked Star.

"That's right," said Marco.

Star jumped at him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," said Star, "I always have, and I always will."

Marco was happy to hear that.

"I love you too," said Marco as he smiled.

They kissed again.

A dimensional portal opened up and Pony head came out.

"Star, something ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ad is happening," she said.

"What is it?" asked Marco.

"Hey Earth Turd," said Pony head.

"Pony head, what's going on?" asked Star.

"HE's back!" said Pony head.

"Who?" asked Marco.

"Toffee!" said Pony Head.

That name made them both shutter.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Update

I just want everyone to know that I appreciate your support of my SVTFOE fanfiction, Toffee's revenge.

However I do want to point out one thing. This is not affiliated with the Fan Fiction Extended Universe. Toffee will have a role in that story though in an upcoming SVTFOE fanfiction.

But thanks again for all of the reviews and views.


	7. Chapter 6

"What do you mean Toffee's back?" asked Marco, "Last I checked he was dead!"

"Yeah," said Star, "I saw to that myself."

"Apparently he's back from the dead somehow," said Pony Head, "And something else is happening!"

"What is it?" asked Star.

"He's planning a full on invasion on the Earth!" said Pony Head.

"Oh no!" said Marco, "Earth?"

"That's what I said Earth Turd," said Pony Head.

"Can we stop the Earth Turd business?" asked Marco, "And focus on the problem at hand?"

"Right," said Pony Head, "So what do we do?"

"There's only one thing to do," said Star as she pointed at Marco.

"What?" asked Marco.

"You're a karate student," said Star.

"What does that have anything to do with…" said Marco.

"Because you're gona teach everyone how to fight!" said Star.

"Me?" asked Marco.

"Yes you," said Star, "You know enough karate to teach all of your friends."

"You really think so?" asked Marco.

"I know so," said Star, "I believe in you Marco Diaz."

He smiled.

"Alright, I'll do it!" he said, "But first, I need to get a work out ready. Star, you tell everyone the news."

"Aye, aye captain," said Star.

Star went around telling people about Marco's dojo. Well except for Jeremy.

You're the Best Around by Jo Esposito

Try to be best  
'Cause you're only a man  
And a man's gotta learn to take it

Alfonzo was doing a kick move with Marco's help.

"Good job Alfonzo," said Marco, "Keep it up!"

Try to believe  
Though the going gets rough  
That you gotta hang tough to make it

History repeats itself  
Try and you'll succeed

Never doubt that you're the one  
And you can have your dreams!

You're the best!  
Around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best!  
Around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best!  
Around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

Star was copying what Marco was doing.

He nodded knowing she was understanding what he said.

"Nice job Star!" said Marco.

She kissed him on the lips.

Fight 'til the end  
Cause your life will depend  
On the strength that you have inside you

Ah you gotta be proud  
Starin' out in the cloud  
When the odds in the game defy you

Try your best to win them all  
And one day time will tell  
When you're the one that's standing there  
You'll reach the final bell!

You're the best!  
Around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best!  
Around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best!  
Around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

After long hours of training and heavy workout routines people were ready to fight for their planet.

"I think we're all ready!" said Marco.

Dojo sensei saw everything and was proud of his student.

"Its time," said Marco.

You're the best!  
Around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best!  
Around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best!  
Around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

Fight 'til you drop  
Never stop  
Can't give up  
Til you reach the top (FIGHT!)  
You're the best in town (FIGHT!)  
Listen to that sound  
A little bit of all you got  
Can never bring you down

You're the best!  
Around!  
Nothing's gonna ever keep you down  
You're the Best!  
Around!

But little did they know that Toffee was preparing his own army.

"Do they really think they can train to defeat me?" he asked.

He went to a factory where there were hundreds of clone soldiers.

"I will take Star's wand and have my revenge," he said, "All will bow down before me."


End file.
